


Moonlight Rose

by vegetasbubble



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena dreams of her two favorite superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Moonlight Rose
> 
> Author: vegetasbubble
> 
> Summary: Serena dreams of her two favorite superheroes.
> 
> Pairing: Serena/Darien, Serena/TuxedoMask, Serena/MoonlightKnight
> 
> Rating: Strong R, for mature scenes
> 
> Authors Notes: Set in Sailor Moon series 2. Right after the episode VR Madness. For this fic, I have made Serena 17 years old. So Darien would be about 20?

"Oh! That stupid Darien! Why can't he just remember? Its not like I'm being a horrible person and just pouncing on him for nothing. We were meant to be," Serena grumbled, walking out of her house and down the main street, heading towards the arcade.

It had been a week since her experience in the VR game; a week since she had found out that Darien wasn't the Moonlight Knight. Sighing heavily, the seventeen year old made her way inside and sat down at her normal booth.

"Hey Serena," came the happy voice of Andrew. Serena looked up and Andrew could see that she was pretty upset about something. "Whats with the look?"

"Oh its nothing," she replied, holding her head up with one hand, "Mind if I just get a chocolate shake today Andrew? I'm not in the mood for eating."

"Not in the mood for eating, Meatball Head? Wow, you must be sick," came a second voice and Serena looked up to see Darien standing there in his green blazer and black T-shirt.

"Darien, be nice," Andrew said, patting Serena on the back and then making his way to the kitchen.

Darien, knowing that if he didn't make Serena happy again before she left, Andrew would be angry with him for a week. He sat down across from Serena.

"How's your dad and brother?" he asked her, no sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay," she replied, still not looking up at him.

"Serena, look, whatever it is you're moping about, stop. Its not worth it," he said back, shooting a look at her.

"Darien, have you ever been in love?"

"What me? You're crazy, no way."

"Then you don't know how I'm feeling right now," Serena replied, holding her head in both hands and sobbing softly.

"You're having a crush, everyone your age has them," he said, before realizing what he had actually said.  _Oh no, don't ask me-_

"You too?" Serena asked, her tears still fresh on her cheeks but now her eyes were on his, staring at him like she wanted to know his deepest, darkest secret.

"Uh…yeah, I suppose you could call it that…"

"Tell me," Serena snapped, slamming her hands down on the table, "Please!?"

"Okay-okay, just don't whine," he answered, crossing his arms and leaning them on the table, "I was nineteen. I had been having these dreams about this girl, a blonde haired girl who was standing against the moonlight, her eyes shining like diamonds and a long white dress. She was beautiful, told me that she was a princess."

"And you're in love with her?" Serena asked, knowing full well that that dream was about the Moon Princess, aka. HER!

"I had a crush on her. Told Andrew and a couple of guys at collage and they thought I was nuts. I got rid of the feelings, the dreams stopped and now I don't like anyone."

"At all?"

"No you dinkus! I don't have crushes on anyone," Darien said, growling, "Geez Serena, you can be a real spacemind sometimes, you know that?"

"Shut up," Serena said, as Andrew brought her shake over and placed a cup of coffee in front of Darien, "Thanks Andrew."

"Its okay Serena. Glad you're feeling better," Andrew replied.

"I do." Serena went to pull her purse out to grab some money when she noticed Darien already handing Andrew a bill.

"My shout," he said, taking the final sip of his coffee before standing up, "See ya later, Meatball head."

Serena watched Darien walk away and grinned to herself. Maybe, one day she would get her prince charming back.

~*~

"I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Like we haven't heard that before," shouted the two aliens as they ordered their latest cardian to attack Sailor Moon. She was pushed against a tree and the monster was just about to attack her when a white rose came out of no where and hit the creature in the face.

It stumbled backwards and Sailor Moon looked up to see the Moonlight Knight standing on a tree branch in the tree across from her.

"Sailor Moon, believe in yourself. Know that your friends do, and so do I," he said, throwing another rose at the creature.

"Yes," Sailor Moon whispered, standing up and getting her moon scepter, "I do believe in myself."

MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!

Five seconds later, the monster was gone.

"Damn you Sailor Moon!" shouted the aliens before disappearing.

"Good work Sailor Moon," said the Moonlight Knight from above. She looked up and watched as he jumped down in front of her, "You did great work."

"Thankyou, Moonlight Knight. But I'm still very confused. You remind me of an old friend, but after….but I know that you can't be him," Sailor Moon replied, turning slightly and casting her face away so that he would not see her tears.

"Your friend is closer than you think," the Moonlight Knight said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Believe me."

Sailor Moon turned to thank him but was instead greeted by a soft wind. Smiling, she left the park and made her way home.

~*~

It was about eleven o'clock that night when Serena finally settled into bed. With her mind moving around everywhere about her feelings for Darien and wondering what the deal with Moonlight Knight was, sleep couldn't have come at a better time.

Settling back against her pillows, she petted Luna once more before she dozed off to sleep.

Serena dreamed that night. She dreamed that she was lying on a huge bed, with white pillows and covers and a beautiful balcony just out of reach. In the dream she was wearing a long white sheer dress, one that seamed see through.

"Where am I?" Serena whispered. She gasped when red and white roses suddenly appeared on the bed. "Roses?"

"A gift," two voices said dreamily, "for you, dear, sweet Serena."

Serena looked up and seen Tuxedo Mask and Moonlight Knight standing on either side of the bed.

"What?"

"They show our affection Serena," Tuxedo Mask stated, climbing onto the bed and touching her hair gently, "Let us love you."

"Yes," Moonlight Knight added, "Let us love you." He to climbed onto the bed, touching her neck with his hand.

"You guys…cannot be real," Serena moaned, as Tuxedo Mask pulled the pins that held her hair up out, letting the long veil of blonde hair free, "No way…"

"But we are," Tuxedo Mask replied, bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Serena's eyes widened but as his tongue moved around her mouth, licking and sucking at her, her eyes closed and she moaned into his mouth. Moonlight Knight was behind her, rubbing his hands along her back and cupping her breasts through the dress.

"What, what are you doing?" Serena asked, pulling her mouth away from Tuxedo Masks' lips and craning her neck to try and see Moonlight Knight.

"Loving you," he replied, his hands pulling down the dress and his fingers began to play with her nipples. Tuxedo's lips attached to her neck as she moaned greatly because of the feeling. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her leg, between her thighs and under her panties.

"Let us love you," Tuxedo said, slipping his finger inside her. Serena moaned with passion, coming undone and sighing heavily. He added another digit, filling her, stroking her gently and softly and lovingly.

Moonlight's hands on her breasts and his mouth now on her ear was driving her crazy. As Tuxedo added another finger, Serena couldn't take it anymore and brought her mouth to his, kissing his hard and passionately. She came then, coating his fingers and sighing heavily.

The men removed their hands and grinned.

Serena reached up and pulled Tuxedo Mask' mask off revealing her true love, Prince Darien, behind it. She leaned over and kissed him, tasting him.

Slowly, she turned to Moonlight Knight.

"I need to know who you are," she whispered, reaching up.

"Serena."

"SERENA!"

~*~

Luna was shouting in Serena's ear, and a second later she woke up to see her cat's in her face.

"Luna…?"

"You have to get up! You're going to be late!"

"AH! Not again!" Jumping out of bed, Serena threw her pajamas on the ground and changed quickly into her school uniform. She raced down the stairs, stopping to quickly grab her book bag and her lunch, before running out of the house and down the street.

Just as she was running past the arcade she bumped into someone and felt herself falling. Waiting for the impact of her head on concrete, Serena closed her eyes.

The fall didn't come. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Darien holding her up.

"Geez Meatball Head watch where you're going next time!" he shouted, putting her back on her feet before walking in the arcade.

Serena watched him go, smiling.  _One day, I will get you back._ Remembering where she was going, Serena took off down the street to school.

_**Fin** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Never written Moonlight in my fics before but it worked out well, don't you think? Anyway, comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
